Talk:Circus World/@comment-10483040-20140924001407
COUGH* *COUGH* YOUR WELCOME Box of Wonders Item/Power:0/0/Performer Cost 3 Gauge This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's effects. At the beginning of every turn you may put the top card of your deck into this card's soul. When you reach 0 Life, you may Destroy this card and for every that was inthis card's soul you gain 1 Life. You can only gain a max of 5 life with this effect. Soul Lantern Item/Power:0/2 Cost 1 gauge For every card in this Items soul, This item gains 1000 Power. Fire Juggler Size 1/Power: 5000/Defense: 0/3/Performer At the end of the turn this is called move this monster into another card's Soul. Dancing Trapezist, Olivia Size 1/Power:3000/Defense:3000/1/Performer Cost a card from your drop to this card’s soul. “Rejuvenating Performance” When this card is removed from the field, you may move all the card’s in its soul to your gauge. Swinging Trapezist, Lia Size 2/Power:5000/Defense:3000/2/Performer Cost1 gauge & move 1 monster on the field into this card’s soul. “One More Swing” After this monster attacks, you may remove 2 cards from its soul, it loses 1000 power and gains Attack. Ring Mistress of Fire, Marie Size 2/Power:7000/Defense:2000/1/Performer Cost 1 gauge. This card can only be called to the Center When this card is attacked When it isnt a Link attack. Your opponent must check the top card of the deck. If the card isnt a Monster. THe monster attacking is destroyed before the attack conects. If the card is the monster, the attack goes through. When this card is attacked by a link attacked, send 1 card from this monsters soul into the drop zone and then check the top card of your opponents deck for each monster link attacking. Put the card drawn at the bottom of the deck. Fractured Soul Spell/Performer Select one card from your drop zone. Put that card and this card into the soul of one monster on your side of the field. Heart and Soul Spell/Performer Cost 3 cards from a soul Gain 2 life. Moonlit Dance Spell/Performer Cost 2 cards from a soul When a monster or item targets your center monster for an attack, destroy it. First Act, Rising Performances Spell Cost 2 gauge Set When your center <> monster is destroyed, call another monster to your center by paying its Call Cost. All cards in the original monster’s soul goes into this monster’s soul. Second Act, Curtain Call Cost 3 gauge For each Monster and Item on your field. Choose one card from your drop zone and put 1 into each cards soul. Return all the remaining cards in your drop zone to your deck and shuffle your deck. Third Act, Big Top of Terror Spell Call 2 Gauge Set When one of your monsters or items is destroyed move it into this spell’s soul. When this card has 5 soul destroy all of your opponent’s monsters. Send this card and all the cards in this cards soul once used to the dropzone. Final Act, Grand Spectacle Impact/Performer Cost 3 Gauge You may stand all <> on your field and you get another attack phase.